Stop Fighting
by donny0252
Summary: It's up to Leo to work out his differences with Raph, with a little help from Master Splinter.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided not to keep you guys waiting, so here's a very short chapter of the next story. **

**Also, just wanting to keep you informed about my other stories. I have, I think, eight more ideas in my head right now. It is hard to keep up with them, but I will do my best. **

**I'm starting to write with different categories as well. so, let's hope that goes as planned. **

**There is a question I would like to ask. I'm not sure if the fighting scenes are very good, so if you could be honest, let me know how they are? I would appreciate any opinions that anyone would have, good or bad, send them anyway. **

**Thank you to all the authors, and readers, on this site.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The lair is quiet, with the living room deserted. This is highly unusual for the evening, especially for this family. But the situation at hand makes things different right now.<p>

There isn't anyone in the kitchen, it was like they had moved somewhere else. Though, the only sign of life was a light from under the doors leading of the dojo.

Within that room was one turtle that was meditating, or that he was trying to anyway. He was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the large room. Usually he was always able to focus when he meditated. He can feel the wound on his upper right arm, which was recently patched by his genius brother Donny, who also acts as the family doctor.

His mind was rudely interrupted by the scene that had been played out in the living room, not just an hour ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Raphael!" Leo Screamed as he sees his hot headed brother come back from taking off earlier.

"What?" Raph replies back in an irritated voice, as he turns to face Leo.

Don and Mikey were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when they heard the fight start. They both turned around to watch it unfold between their older brothers.

"You know very well what! You went out tonight after I told you not to. How many times do Master Splinter and I have to tell you?" Leo says, growing impatient.

Raph gets angrier with his brother, "I couldn't stand being cooped up in here all damn day, everyday Leo."

"You know it's a lot more dangerous right now with the Foot running around, they could've found you! What if they did, and they hurt you, or worse?" Leo steps a little closer to Raph.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen Leo! I'm a ninja, I know how to stay quiet and avoid being seen!" His shoulders grow tenser.

"Yes, you're a ninja Raph, but so are the foot, they can spot you!"

"Well, I wasn't, so why don't you just let it go? I don't need a lecture Leo, leave me alone!" Raph starts to walk away.

Leo gets angry, "If you would listen to Master Splinter's rules, I wouldn't have to lecture you all the time!"

Raph turns back to Leo and walks towards him until he's a foot away. "Splinter's rules? That's funny, cause it sounds like they're you're rules Leo. I mean, he did make you leader after all."

Mikey and Don look at each other. With the looks they gave, they realize the other one knows where this argument was going.

Raph continues with the argument, steping closer to Leo so they were just inches away. "I know these are your rules Leo, cause you don't trust me. Apparently neither does Splinter, with him appointing you leader."

"Raph we trust you, but sometimes you make decisions that could put this family in jeopardy." Leo says, trying to stay calm.

"Bullshit! You guys don't trust me, and you know it! I was just as good a choice to be leader, but what does he decide? He decides to make you leader, cause he doesn't trust me!" With that he punches Leo in the face.

Leo falls to the floor, he looks up at Raph, and his expression says that Leo can't talk him down alone. Leo gets up from the floor. He and Raph stare each other down. Leo sees Raph go for his sais, "Raph, don't do this please, I know you're angry right now, but we don't…"

Raph cuts Leo off, "Shut up!" He pauses for a moment. "So you're going to be a Splinter Jr. and not fight me?"

"No, Raph, you know we shouldn't do this, someone could get hurt, and stop calling me that! I only do what Master Splinter says because otherwise this family would fall apart. I it wasn't for me, you or someone would've died already." Leo replies back to his brother.

"So you think if I was leader, that this family would fall apart?" Raph growls.

"Raph, that's not what I said, you know what I meant. You would make a great leader Raph, but Splinter made that choice not me."

Raph lunges at Leo, but before Raph could get a hit, Leo blocks his attack with his katana. Leo pushes him away and dodges another attack. Leo then swipes his own weapons at Raph, but it was just to warn his brother to get back. Unfortunately, it was a bad idea, it had only made Raph more angry. Raph dodges and tries another attack, but this time Leo wasn't fast enough and his upper right arm gets torn open a little. Leo drops his katana and tackles Raph to the ground.

"Enough!" A voice yells out of nowhere. They all look in the direction it came from, Master Splinter had finally come out of his room. "Leonardo, get off your brother."

Still tense, Leo stands up, but Raph doesn't follow him.

"Raphael." Splinter says firmly.

Raph doesn't move, Leo looks down to see his brother wasn't responding. Raph's eyes were closed, but he was breathing. "Raph?" He tries to get a response. Leo bends down and puts his hand on Raph's shoulder and gently shakes him. "Raph?" He says more firmly.

Mikey and Don come over to see what was wrong with their brother.

Leo taps the side of Raph's face, "Raph, hey wake up." When Raph doesn't respond, Leo looks up at Don, "Donny, check him please." While Don checks to see what happened with Raph, Leo looks up at his Master. Master Splinter had an expression on his face that was somewhere between a frown, anger, and disappointment.

Donny looks up to the rest of his family, "He's unconscious, his head hit the ground too hard."

Master Splinter speaks in a firm voice, "Michelangelo, Donatello, put your brother on the couch for now. Donatello, when he wakes, make sure he's okay, and that he functions correctly.

Don nods his head, "Yes Sensei," he says, while Mikey follows him.

Master Splinter looks at his eldest son, "Leonardo, have Donatello look at your arm, then come to my room, I wish to speak with you." With that he retires to his room.

Leo stands up and steps back so that Mikey and Don can pick Raph up and put him on the couch. Has he watches his brothers, he starts to realize what had just happened. He can't believe that he just hurt one of his brothers, he's never done that before, to any of his siblings.

"Mikey, keep an eye on him while I go patch Leo up." Donny says to Mikey before he motions for Leo to follow. "Are you coming Leo?"

Leo follows Don to his lab, still deep within his thoughts.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p><strong>There is more to come! Please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took longer, and that it's shorter. I'm working on the rest of the story, so it should be finished ****soon.**

**I noticed Mikey doesn't have a big part in this story, so I've decided to write one about him. I don't know when though, so make sure to look for it.**

* * *

><p>Leo interrupted his thoughts to look at his wounded arm, and then starts to remember what Don said to him when they were in Don's lab.<p>

*FLASHBACK*

Has Leo waits for Don to finish stitching his wound, he wonders what Master Splinter will say to him. He knows his father will say he is disappointed in his actions towards his brother, and that he is supposed to be the leader of this team and this family. He knows he shouldn't have attacked his brother like that, even though Raph started it. Raph just makes it harder for Leo to get along with him, he never listens!

"So why did Raph go out tonight?" Don asks, interrupts Leo's thoughts.

"He's selfish that's why!" Leo snaps at Don.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know the reason for his anger this time." Don says, without trying to make Leo angry at him.

"I'm sorry Don, I'm just angry with myself, and with Raph. I don't understand why he's so mad at me fro being leader. It was Splinter's choice not mine, so why does he hate me?" Leo asks looking to Don. "Do you and Mikey hate me for it?"

"No Leo, we don't. Although, I don't think Raph does either, he just has an angry personality. I think what it is, is that he hates the idea of you being leader" Don says as he stops working and puts a hand on Leos shoulder. "He doesn't hate you. Yet he has to let his anger out someway, so you being his competition for everything, it makes you the perfect choice." Don goes back to work on Leo's arm, but he still continues, "We're brother's Leo, the four of us grew up together. So I don't think he hates you."

Leo stands once Don finishes the last stitch and wrapping Leo's arm with bandages. Yeah, I guess sense, Thank you Don."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Leo hesitates at first before knocking on his father's door. Once he knocks, he hears his Sensei's voice come from behind. "Come in my son", he says faintly, but with a firm voice.

Leo slides the door open, to see his Master kneeling on the floor with his eyes closed and head down. Leo walks in and kneels down across from him.

Splinter sighs, "Leonardo," he pauses to think for a moment, "you do realize how important it is to have peace and balance in a family, let alone a team?" Leo looks at his father, and was about to speak, but his father cut him off. "You, my son are the leader of both this family and this team, and I hope you rise to this responsibility." Leo looks down to his hands, but doesn't speak. "I know you know this my son", Splinter continues, "so I expect you not to let your brothers get your emotions out of control."

Leo looks up, and sees that his master is looking up at him. Leo looks back down, but responds, "Yes Sensei, I know," he looks up again, but how do you expect me to when Raph always does what he wants no matter what I say?"

"Leonardo", he replies in a firm voice. "You know the responsibility that comes with being a leader. Yes, I know how angry Raphael can get, but you must learn to work around this, as well with you two youngest brothers. Leo looks down again, but Splinter continues to speak. "You are brothers, you must work together to sort out your differences. I will have a talk with Raphael, though, I am not sure how much good it will do, he has always been this way Leonardo, as he will always be. I want you to be able to make decisions for this family, without letting your emotions cloud your judgment. You all know I won't be here forever, so you must learn early to become one as a family and a team." Master Splinter sighs as he finishes speaking.

Leo looks up to his father, "Yes sensei, I will work on that, and try to patch things up with Raph." He stands up to leave, but stops and turns back to his Master, "thank you Master." He turns, but stops once again to Splinter's voice.

"Leonardo," He looks up at his son, "I do not ask that you become me. I simply ask you become a great leader, but in your own way my son."

Leo smiles, "I know father". Then he turns and heads out the door to the dojo.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know if it's good or bad. I appreciate <strong>**all reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo Came out of his thoughts in time to see his Master standing at the entrance of the dojo. He still looked very unhappy; he had a frown on his face. Although, it wasn't like what he saw before when this event happened, Leo could remember his Master's expression vividly. He knew his father was disappointed in him, because Leo was disappointed in himself.

Master Splinter finally spoke, "your brother is awake, and he's going to be okay." He looks at his oldest son with a calmer, but still tense stare.

Leo couldn't respond, he didn't know what to say.

Splinter sighs and looks down, with his ears following in pursuit

Leo just watches his father closely.

Splinter looks up at Leo and continues to speak, "I have ha a talk with Raphael as well. I assure you, he will be a little more willing to talk. I do hope you two work this out together. Now you go talk to your brother when you are ready to, but I would advise you, the sooner the better my son."

Leo watched his father leave the dojo and slide the door shut. Leo thought he saw a smile on his Master's face, but figured his mind was playing tricks on him. Leo wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to Raph. Leo hurt him, his little brother. He doesn't know if he could talk to him at all, for a while anyways. He should've stopped the fight when he had the chance. He's the oldest, he's the leader, and he knows better. Raph just makes him so angry sometimes, that he looses control and tries making his point with fighting back. Raph could make anyone angry, other than Mikey, that's just the kind of personality he has. He finally comes to a decision and stands up, "Well, might as well get this over with." He walks out of the dojo to look for Raph.

When he looks around the lair he sees Mikey sitting on the couch watching TV, which doesn't surprise Leo. Mikey was watching Justice Force from the looks of it. He knows it was a repeat, because Mikey was reciting it word for word. Leo walks over to the kitchen to see if Raph was in there, but he didn't see anyone. He decides to check Raph's room. Leo walks towards his brother's room, while still hearing his youngest brother yelling at the TV.

"No, behind you, he's behind you!" Mikey screams, while bouncing on the couch.

Leo gets to Raph's room and knocks on the door, and with no response he opens the door. He finds the room empty, and closes the door. Leo decides to go ask his genius brother where he could find Raph.

He gets ready to knock on Don's lab door, but stops when he hears Raph voice. "I'm fine Don, stop nagging me."

I just need to make sure you're not going to have any problems Raph." Don said.

I wont, I feel fine. Now can I go please?" Raph asked. It was more like he told Don he was leaving, because the door opened a second later.

Leo froze as he came face to face with his immediate younger brother. Leo had no idea what to say, he was staring into the face of the brother he hurt. He felt like he couldn't breathe, "I…", and he couldn't continue with what he was going to say.

Raph glared at Leo, "what?" he asked with an irritated growl.

Leo could tell that Raph was trying hard not to yell at him again. Leo thought that maybe Master Splinter _did_ talk Raph down enough for them to talk things out.

Raph still glaring at Leo, pushes past him and walks off.

Leo couldn't even say nor do anything to get Raph to stop and talk to him. He just stood there watching Donny watch himself. Leo couldn't stand the look Don was giving him, so he turns and walks off as well.

Leo goes to follow Raph, and Leo, hesitant, but goes to follow his brother outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. <strong>

**I have finished the story, just have to type it out. **

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, I just needed to put something up. **

**Please Review! Again good or bad, I appreciate any feed back!**


	4. Chapter 4

Raph didn't seem to notice his older brother trailing him. He never looked back to Leo, he just kept walking and wouldn't stop.

When they came to a man hole, Raph stopped dead in his tracks. Leo stopped a little further behind his brother.

"What do you want Leo?" Raph asked sounding irritated again.

Leo remembered, Raph could sense him most of the time. He and Raph were evenly matched with most things, which was why even Leo questioned their father's decision of making him leader. Leo wasn't ready to speak, but he spoke without realizing it, "I just want to talk."

Raph turned to glare at him. "What is there is nothing to talk about, he chose you and that's that." He was mad, but much calmer about everything.

Leo was surprised by how calm Raph was, "Yes there is, I want you to be okay with everything." He pauses, "I don't want you…to hate me." Leo says as he looks to the floor.

Raph stop glaring at Leo and his stare softens a little, "You think I hate you Leo?" He stares at his older brother for a moment, but continues, "You're so stupid Leo. I don't hate you."

Leo looks up, "But you were angry before, you…you attacked me Raph." He glares at Raph a little, with a confused look on his face.

"I know I did, I was mad." Raph replies. It was his turn to look to the floor. When he looks back up, he looks at Leo's wounded arm, "How's your arm?" He asked.

Leo looks at his arm, then back to his brother, "Its fine."

Raph nods his head a little.

"Can I ask you why you go topside every other night?" Leo asked.

Raph looks at his brother for a moment, then sighs, "It's the only thing I know what to do when I get mad. I go out to look for purple dragons, to take my anger my anger out on them, instead of any of you." Raph replies with an apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah well, apparently it didn't work for you a few hours ago when we had that fight." Leo said.

Raph looks down again, "I know Leo, and I'm sorry. I've just been a lot angrier lately, because I've noticed some things, with you being leader." Raph says, and he looks up to his brother.

"What things?" Leo asked. Has he been making the wrong choices? No, he couldn't have, he knows what's best for his brothers, for his family.

Raph growls a little, and turned away from Leo, "Never mind, it doesn't matter." He put his hand on ladder to go topside, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Please Raph, I want to understand what bothers you so much. I can't fix the problem, if you don't tell me what the problem is."

Raph turns around to face Leo, but doesn't say anything.

Leo takes his hand off of Raph's shoulder, "Raph, what have I done to make you angry?"

Raph glares at the ground, then looks to Leo, "You make decisions, and you're team leader, I get it. You know, the least you could do, is let us help you."

Leo looks at his brother like he was punched in the face…again. Raph was right, Leo has been deciding everything on his on without even listening to any of his brothers. He's never done that before, "you're right Raph, I don't know why I've been doing things alone, but you're right."

Raph widened his eyes little, "I'm shocked Leo, I figured you would deny it."

They stand in silence for a moment, then Raph speaks again, "So, you know what to do about everything, and that we have no idea what we're doing?"

"No!" Leo protested, "I've never even thought that." How could Raph think, that Leo thinks so low of his brothers?

"Then what has been your problem lately? You've been deciding everything on your own." Raph relaxes his face to a look of concern. "You don't have to do everything all by yourself Leo."

Leo looks down, "I know Raph. I think the reason I do that is because, I'm just trying to get used to being a leader, and making all the decisions for this family…without Master Splinter."

"Leo, I told you, you're not alone here, we can help too." Raph said, and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "All I ask is that you let us help you." He pauses. "Weather you need it or not, we will help."

Leo looks at his brother, "I want you to be okay with me being leader, and I don't want Master Splinter to leave. It will happen someday, but I'm…afraid." Leo turns away from Raph to hide his eyes that started to water.

Raph felt like an ass, he never thought that Leo might be scared to take on leader without Master Splinter. "Leo, I'm sorry." He said.

Leo turned back around. Stunned to hear what he had just heard, he let a tear escape without realizing. Was Leo hearing right? Did Raph just apologize? "For what?" Leo asked with a semi shaky voice.

Raph sighs a little, "I didn't realize how selfish I was being. I mean, I still wish I was chosen for leader, but I can see why now." He looks down to the floor. "I'm not ready to be leader, not if my emotions get the best of me." He sighs again, and looks back up. "I'm jealous of you Leo. I don't know how you do it, you never seem to let your emotions out. I just wish I could do the same."

"That's not true Raph. My emotions do get in the way, but I just push them aside to make the right decision." He pauses. "It's the same with Master Splinter, he pushes his emotions away to do what's right and not what's selfish."

Raph looks down again, "I never realized that Leo."

Leo laughs a little, "Did you think, that since we are leaders, that we have to be emotionless?"

Raph looks up at Leo, "I didn't think that Leo, I know you still have emotions. I'm not dumb you know."

"I know that Raph, I didn't say you were dumb. I'm just trying to get you to understand. Emotions are a good thing to have when it comes to being a leader. It _helps _you make the right decisions. If you didn't have an ounce of emotion, you wouldn't care if you made the wrong decision, which wouldn't make a great leader." He pauses to think, "You would make a great leader Raph. You're determined to protect your family, as well as the innocent you don't know, you're brave, and you never give up." Leo says and smiles at Raph.

Raph looks to the floor, "I guess it's my anger that stops me from being a good leader."

Leo stares at his brother with a sad look on his face, "No, it's okay to get angry Raph. Although I've got to say, no offense, you should lighten up a little. You know, I won't be around forever." He pauses. "There's the possibility that I would check out early, and who will be around to take over?"

Raph looks up at Leo surprised, "Don't say that Leo, you…you better stick around for a long time."

Leo smiles, "We don't have control over that Raph, when it's time, it's time."

Raph smiles back, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

They both stand there in awkward silence, and a few seconds later, Leo speaks up.

"So, you still going topside, or what?"

Raph thinks a moment and looks up to the man hole cover, then looks at Leo, "Nah, let's go back home and steal the remote from Mikey."

Leo chuckles, "I'm up for that."

They start down the way they came from.

Raph puts his arm around Leo's neck, "And hey. I'm dying first."

Leo looks to Raph and laughs, "No way."

Raph takes his arm off Leo's shoulders, and takes off running towards home, "Race you for it."

Leo smiles, "Hey!" Then he runs after his little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter guys, enjoy!<strong>

**I've started on the next story yesterday. Just a heads up, it could take a bit to get the next one up.**

**Please review! Good or bad! Thanks everyone!  
><strong>


End file.
